pirates_and_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Cousins from Another Bosom
Cousins from Another Bosom The group of friends who grew up around Inari Pollari in the little apartment complex where Fiona Pollari moved to in their early twenties. Many of their parents had cut off contact with their blood relatives and so none of them had much in the way of extended family. To make up for this, they came together to support each other. Shep Full Name: Shepard Faheem Khan Nicknames: Shep Pronouns: He/Him Orientation: Gay Birthday: November 14th *Pirate: 25 *Modern: 21 Height: 6'2" Body Type: Slim Hair: Black which he keeps cut short. Occasionally, he'll dye it different colors or let it grow out for a change of pace. He grew his beard a year ago and intends to keep it. Skin Colour: Fair with a touch of brown due to his Arab heritage. Eye Colour: Dark Brown Occupation: *Pirate: Prostitute *Modern: Fashion Blogger and University Student Parents: *Kareena Gaffar Salim Khan - Her family disowned her when she became pregnant with Shepard and so she traveled to find work. *Daniel Wicks - He had a summer affair with Kareena, but they chose to go their separate ways. Shepard sees him about once a year. Siblings: None Likes: Accessorizing, rabbits, and making out in the rain. Dislikes: Negativity, the whole concept of sports, and math. Other: *Shepard dreams of owning a purebred britannia petite rabbit someday who he intends to name Elizabeth or Philip. *Shepard shares Inari's habit of picking up friends in rough places. It's put him in a few dangerous positions over the years, but risks mean nothing to him if it's in the same of taking care of a friend. *Once he graduates, Shepard intends to get a job reporting on the fashion industry. Lindsey Full Name: Lindsey Clerk Pronouns: She/Her Orientation: Lesbian Birthday: May 4th *Modern: 23 Height: 5'6" Body Type: Slim Hair: Unruly blonde curls grown long Skin Colour: Pale Eye Colour: Chocolate Brown Occupation: *Modern: Hair Stylist Parents: *Winefred Clerk - An aspiring actress who ran away from home to be with her older boyfriend. She now teaches acting classes. *Tony Clerk - Stage manager of the Innovation House, a small theater that promotes young talent and LGBTQ+ content. He fell in love with Winny when she tried out for one of their plays and loves her still. Siblings: None Likes: Bohemian fashion, latte art, and obscure bands. Dislikes: Humidity, frat parties, and cockroaches. Other: *Lindsey occasionally volunteers to do makeup and hair at Innovation House whenever troupes have trouble finding someone. *Finding Miss Right has led Lindsey to set up accounts on every dating site known to man. While she goes out with different people almost every weekend, she very rarely brings anyone home. Lexi Full Name: Alexander Koskinen Nicknames: Lexi Pronouns: He/Him Orientation: Straight Birthday: June 19th *Modern: 24 Height: 5'8" Body Type: Muscular; he takes pride in his physique. Hair: Brown which is always kept cut short. His beard is also meticulously groomed every morning to maintain itself manageable length. Skin Colour: Pale Eye Colour: Brown Occupation: *Modern: Fitness Trainer Parents: *Kenneth Koskinen - A street cop who took in his sister's children after she was murdered by her jealous baby daddy. He loves his niece and nephew to pieces. He's never married. Siblings: *Abby Koskinen (17) - Lexi's younger sister who dreams of becoming a model. Likes: The Lion King, his family both blood and chosen, and traditional highland games (extending to any and all contests of strength). Dislikes: Being asked what's in his pants, diet culture, and Taco Bell. Never ask about the last. Other: *For his eighteenth birthday, his uncle paid for Lexi to change his name and get his first round of testerone. Since then, Lexi has continued on T and gotten top surgery, and is currently saving up for bottom surgery. He kept his nickname from childhood. *Despite not having gotten to know each other well, Lexi was first person Seb ever designed a tattoo for after he saw some of Seb's doodling in a notebook. *Lexi dreams of being one of the first transmen allowed to compete in the American Highland Games. He wants transgender athletes everywhere to have a chance to compete and often debates the subject with others at his gym. *Lexi has been dating a yoga instructor from his gym and there's talk of a proposal coming up. Jayla Full Name: Jayla Walker-Diaz Pronouns: She/Her Orientation: Lesbian Birthday: December 8th *Modern: 22 Height: 5'9" Body Type: Athletic Hair: Black and curly. She likes to wear her natural hair is an afro and works very hard to maintain her curls. Skin Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Dark Brown Occupation: *Modern: University Student and Dog Walker Parents: *Mikayla Walker-Diaz - An art teacher and social activist, Mikayla had Jayla during her previous marriage. She got full custody of Jayla after divorcing her husband and went on to marry one of her best friends whom she met in her new apartment complex. *Josey Walker-Diaz - While working three separate diner jobs as a single mother, Josey met Mikayla and fell for her almost immediately. The two started dating a few years later and soon married. Nisha is her biological daughter. Siblings: *Nisha Walker-Diaz (13) - A moody girl who believes in nihilism more strongly than most adults despite being a preteen. *Tyron Walker-Diaz (9) - The adopted son of Mikalya and Josey who has a particular fondness for dance. Likes: Plants and animals alike, track and field, and rom coms. Dislikes: Global warming non-believers, animal abusers, shitty Chinese food. Other: *Jayla is earning her BS in biology with the goal of one day working as an ecologist. Preserving animal habitats and wild spaces are two of her biggest passions. *Out of all the friends, Inari most often sees Jayla and Shep for movie nights since all three share a passion for rom coms. *Jayla was a runner in high school and now competes in marathons during her spare time. Amy Full Name: Amy Xiong Pronouns: She/Her Orientation: Polyamorous Bisexual Birthday: April 25th *23 Height: 5'4" Body Type: Petite Hair: Black naturally, though she bleached it to an auburn and curls it daily Skin Colour: Somewhat tan due to her Chinese heritage. Eye Colour: Dark Brown Occupation: *Modern: Part-time University Student and Makeup Model Parents: *Ester Xiong - A nutritionist by trade, Ester took Amy in after her parents threw her out for going on a date with another girl. Ester was the original black sheep of the family who was cast out when she dated a black man for a few years. Now she supports her niece. Siblings: None Likes: Sex, fanfiction where her favorite characters are gay like her, and ring pops. Dislikes: Being labeled unfaithful, ignorance, and people who confusing screaming for debating. Other: *Amy is going for her undergrad in political science with the intention to go on to law school once her modeling career ends. *It's her dream to find the perfect partners to settle down with: people who will love her and each other while leaving room for experimentation and the inclusion of new partners. It's been a difficult road. Category:Side Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters